


【卜洋岳】伴

by GandeDong



Category: celebrities&real people - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandeDong/pseuds/GandeDong





	【卜洋岳】伴

0、  
“宝贝儿，你腰抬起来一点。”床上人伸手把怀里人往上抬了一点，“宝贝儿，几日不见你活儿又好了啊，夹得我好爽。宝贝儿，让我再进去一点吧，再深一点爽死你啊。”床上人轻舔着怀里人的耳垂，被换作宝贝儿的人被深入浅出的抽动玩弄得微仰起头，窗外的几点月光漏得进来落在他脸上。五官清朗明晰，微张的小口咬在床上人的脖颈上时还露出两颗小虎牙。一番云雨之后，两个人各躺一边喘着粗气。刚才还压在上方的人转了过来，脸上仿佛还未褪去稚气，伸手从床头的烟盒里拿出一根烟点了起来，“屋里不准抽烟。”岳明辉起身裹上浴袍懒懒的打了声招呼。青年看着岳明辉的背影把烟掐掉，长腿把掉落在地上的裤子勾起来穿上，也站起身跟着岳明辉往浴室走去。“不行。你走吧，回头我会把钱打你卡里。”岳明辉抬脚走进浴室后转过来推开了跟上来的青年，冷冷的下了逐客令。

1、  
秀场里光影交错，或亮或暗的映在T台美男们的脸上。岳明辉作为今年的投资新贵，今年也应邀来参加这秀，他作为一个理工男，向来对这种泛娱乐产业不甚在意。兴趣缺缺的和周围的几个老板聊着闲天儿，突然感觉周围的掌声和讨论声分贝骤然变大，好似是出来了一个很有名气的超模吧。岳明辉也从善如流的看向了台上，只这一眼就再也挪不开去。  
台上正走过一个腰细腿长的年轻人，灯光交错下的五官显得很有欧美范儿，看周围人的反应应该是现在时尚圈很追捧的样子。每一步都合着音乐的节奏，定点站立时气场全开，对着下面的人轻微一笑见牙不见眼，岳明辉只听得秀场里的众多女声倒吸了一口气。“真是个妖孽。”岳明辉心里暗暗地想，“不知道床上功夫怎么样。”岳明辉眯着眼睛看向台上的超模，仿佛有那么一瞬间四目相对了，岳明辉觉得这个妖孽在给自己抛媚眼，捏了捏手里的酒杯。坐在岳明辉旁边的小杨把岳老板的这些反应细心的收进眼底，作为一个混迹商场多年的老秘书这点儿眼力见还是有的。在这场秀结束前小杨就把刚才台上超模的信息都发给岳老板了。岳明辉看到小杨推送的微信名片略微一愣，随即又低低的笑了起来，拍了拍小杨的肩膀好似一个无声的承诺。

2、  
“宝贝儿，起了吗？”李洋光是听到提示音也能猜到信息内容。上次走秀结束之后他又收到很多好友请求，本来都是习以为常的熟悉操作了，那些权贵也就是加上了他图个新鲜。除了加上好友之后的打招呼，鲜少有人会真的跟他聊骚起来，更不要说这么持续了大半个月。  
“嗯，起了。”  
“宝贝儿，么么么。”  
“......”  
“宝贝儿，这是你梦遗的痕迹吗？”  
“......”  
“看来宝贝儿想我得很啊，遗了这么多？”  
“..岳明辉，你够了。”  
“宝贝儿，是结束了吗，只有两点了。”  
“......”  
“哎呀还有啊，我就知道，我宝贝儿不会这么快。”  
“岳明辉，你信不信我拉黑你。”  
“不信，宝贝儿，你怎么舍得。”  
“岳明辉你是不是有病？”  
“宝贝儿，是啊，你就是我的药，快来治疗我。”  
“...滚！！！”  
岳明辉看着李洋的回复隔着屏幕都笑出了声，想起李洋的俊脸上露出的怒意就觉得更有趣了。自从加了李洋好友之后，经过他悉心观察，确认了李洋是个直男，钢铁直男。朋友圈的自拍都是迷之角度的那种，看得岳明辉百爪挠心。他老早就听一个人说过时尚圈十男九gay，不知道这是什么天降好礼，1/10的概率就被他碰见了，还这么喜欢。岳明辉已经好久没动过心了，以他读书的经验告诉他只要持之以恒就能得到好结果，所以这次说什么也要拿下李洋。

3、  
已经是第五天了，李洋打开信息往下滑了几下又关上，岳明辉那个老流氓已经三天没给他发信息了。心里有点儿不是滋味，感觉就像喝了一个月的茅台突然改喝白水了。电话响起，李洋接起来声音还是懒懒的，平日里李洋是不太爱参加这些名模聚会的，一群男男女女搞来搞去的画面他作为一个钢铁直男真的无福消受，自从知道他曾经暗暗倾心的一个大名模是个Les之后他就对自己的圈中人绝望了。但是这几天实在闲的无聊，所以今天李洋还是应了这个聚会。  
模特圈的聚会也并没有什么不同，相熟的凑在一起聊天打趣儿，交换着各自最近的战利品。李洋因为平时不常参加这样的活动，一走进去就吸睛无数，看到相熟的人给他挥手便走了过去。李洋坐下之后又觉得不该来的，他旁边坐的是他的死对头。李洋看着光影交错的舞台心中顿觉无趣，喝了一杯酒之后又觉得闷闷的。一扭头就不小心瞥到旁边人的手机屏幕，头像倒是很熟悉，不是岳明辉那个老流氓是谁。旁边的人装作无意似的说道：“哎呀，这个岳老板，给你们说啊，新贵，腰细的哟，身材比例好的哟，啧啧，拉来做咱们这行也不为过。而且，床上功夫嘛......”欲言又止的停止，李洋听得火大，幸好不用他接，自然有好奇八卦的人会追问，又听得他说道：“床上功夫好得很！磨人的小妖精啊，非我不可。”李洋饶是个钢铁直男也是听得面红耳赤，借口要抽烟出到门外。  
“你有意思没有啊？”  
一根烟都烧完了，发给岳明辉的信息也没有回复，李洋有点生气又觉得有点尴尬，想撤回信息也来不及了，只能继续看着手机屏幕发呆，看着屏幕暗了又亮起，提示来了一条新消息。  
“哎哟，宝贝儿，想我了？”  
“你滚！”  
“嘤嘤嘤，宝贝儿凶我。”  
“快滚！”  
“嘤嘤嘤，宝贝儿，我滚了可就滚不回来了啊。”  
“......”  
“宝贝儿，现在就开始了吗，时间有点早吧。”  
李洋想起平日里自己发......时岳明辉的联想，顿时又觉得脸红得有点过分。  
“你最近在干嘛啊？”  
“宝贝儿，想我了直接说，拐弯抹角的作甚。”  
“......”  
“宝贝儿，好厉害呀，还没结束呢。好想跟宝贝儿嘿嘿嘿。”  
“你正经点好不好。”  
“我多正经啊，宝贝儿。”  
“我想你了。”（撤回）  
“宝贝儿！！！！！！！！我看到了！！！！！！！！！”  
“宝贝儿！！！！！！！！我看到了！！！！！！！！！”  
“宝贝儿！！！！！！！！我看到了！！！！！！！！！”  
“......”  
“宝贝儿，别射光了，等我，都给我，都给我好吗！”  
“疯子。”  
“宝贝儿，么么么么么。你在哪儿，我去接你。”  
李洋想了想发了地址过去，又抽出一支烟点燃，看着黑夜里忽明忽暗的香烟，李洋突然决定就放肆一回吧。  
两支烟还没烧完，面前就停了一辆红色的小跑，岳明辉从上面走下来脸上还带着没消去的笑意，走到李洋面前来，“宝贝儿，亲一亲。走吧，回家。”然后一系列操作骚得让酒店门口的一众看客吓呆了眼，岳明辉牵起李洋的手亲了一下，然后打开副驾的门扶着李洋坐了进去，待李洋坐进去之后，岳明辉还把身子探进去给他系上安全带顺便还在嘴上吻了一下，然后才转到驾驶座扬长而去。

4、  
一路上岳明辉只笑不说话，李洋在这个暧昧的气氛里有点坐立难安。“咳，你，你说带呢人什么啊。”“你要我说什么啊，宝贝儿。”“那你还是闭嘴吧。”“闭嘴含住你吗，宝贝儿。”“......”“宝贝儿，这个诡异的沉默，难不成，你射了？”“岳、明、辉！！！”“宝贝儿射的时候都是在叫我的名字吗，留着点儿，一会儿马上就到家了。”  
李洋跟着岳明辉上了电梯，在电梯里岳明辉见四下无人还凑过来摸了自己一把，李洋不禁打了个颤栗，出声提醒道“有监控。”岳明辉耸耸肩，电梯门一开就跳上了李洋身上，双腿缠在李洋腰间开始热烈的亲吻。李洋哪里见过这样的小骚货，只能双手搂住岳明辉的大腿让他别滑下去。岳明辉口齿含混的边亲边指挥李洋往里走，李洋的手也从大腿处顺着滑到了臀瓣，岳明辉在李洋的耳边轻声说道：“对了，就摸这里，手伸进去摸。”李洋也不知道是受到什么蛊惑了，也由得自己的手顺着岳明辉的细腰和裤腰的缝隙摸了进去，这个老浪蹄儿的皮肤果然紧致，李洋在臀瓣上捏了一下，就听到岳明辉在耳畔呻吟出了声音。这声呻吟听在耳中犹显骚浪，李洋也跟得两腿打颤，一个不稳就坐在了沙发上。这一下岳明辉正好坐在了李洋的敏感器官上。感觉到李洋的明显变化，岳明辉又附在李洋耳边笑了出声，“宝贝儿，是不是想我想得发疯了，我这儿什么还没做呢，你就这样了。宝贝儿，不给我发挥的机会啊。”  
李洋一个翻身长腿一压就把老浪蹄儿压在了身下，三下五除二把岳明辉的衣服都给扒了，窗外的月光透进来岳明辉看着李洋像是一个杀红了眼的狼人，恍惚间好像想起了一个旧友。李洋的嘴唇倒是不像他人看起来那样，温润有力，从岳明辉的唇沿着身体曲线一直吻到了腰间，岳明辉早就失去了神智，双手紧抓住李洋的宽肩浪叫出了声音。岳明辉感觉到自己下体暴露的时候还没有意识到马上要发生的事情，李洋作为一个钢铁直男，还不太会润滑开拓的方法，只知道找洞强怼。听到岳明辉的叫声从浪叫变成惨叫，也就是一个瞬间的事儿毫无过渡，李洋知道自己弄疼岳明辉了，赶紧又紧紧抱住怀里的人，细细密密的吻着来安慰他。岳明辉知道原委倒也不生气，带着李洋从沙发上起来俩人一路从客厅又吻到了卧室。摊倒在卧室床上的时候，岳明辉从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，挤出了一大段到李洋的手里，李洋就知道用途了。两人又激吻了一阵，润滑剂也在李洋的手掌中化了开来，李洋用指尖沾了一些开始探岳明辉的后穴，指尖才刚伸入一小段岳明辉已经敏感得开始抖动了，“洋，再深一点。”李洋听话的更深入了一些，一根指头没入的时候岳明辉已经攀爬在李洋的背上娇喘不息了，“洋，我，想要你。”“噢？想要谁？”“要你，宝贝儿，要你。”“宝贝儿叫谁呢？”“叫你，你，宝贝儿，我要。”李洋也等不及了，从一根指头直接加到三根指头的拓展，岳明辉有点接受不能，“宝贝儿，我......”“不准叫我宝贝儿，叫我名字。”“洋，我要，想要你。”李洋把润滑剂都推入了穴道后确认已经不会有问题了，又把岳明辉抱起来坐在自己身上，把自己的硬挺推送了进去。  
岳明辉在被进入的那一刻眼神有点发散，脑子里想的是个儿高的瘦子是不是尺寸都这么傲人。双手紧紧抱住李洋的脖子，让两个人紧紧的贴合在一起。李洋在整根没入之后先等岳明辉适应了，感觉到怀里的人开始自己扭动了，李洋扶好了岳明辉的腰，开始由缓至快的抽动了起来。“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，好厉害的啊。”“话多。”“宝贝儿，你是不是喜欢听我说骚话。”“看来还是我不够好啊，你还能说话。”李洋加快了动作和频率，把抱坐着的人换了个姿势，让岳明辉跪在床上，自己站在床边有力的抽动起来，脚踏实地的干法是被承认了的有效果，岳明辉很快就说不出一句完整的骚话了，嘴里露出一两句呻吟更是催化了情欲气氛，让李洋动力十足。俩人儿从床上到地上，从床边到窗边，李洋又坐在沙发里让岳明辉坐在自己身上，岳明辉的小腰扭动起来，嘴里还不停念叨着“宝贝儿，都要给我的，还有之前欠我的，都是要给我的。”李洋想狠狠的干到他说不出话。  
俩人儿再躺倒在床上的时候，岳明辉躺在李洋身上上下动着，李洋的手被岳明辉带着摸到了他的硬物，大手迅速套弄上去，按照他猜测的岳明辉的节奏动了起来，一只手还得空抚摸刮擦着岳明辉胸前的凸起。岳明辉被弄得浑身颤抖欲罢不能，整个人想缩成一团却又感觉到后穴的牵制，一前一后的夹击一下子让他冲上最高点，全数射了出来。李洋笑道：“还天天说我射得快。宝贝儿，怎么办啊。”岳明辉的白脸一片嫣红，然后被李洋抱着坐了起来，听见他贴着自己耳边问了一句，“宝贝儿，还要含住我吗？”岳明辉低头埋入李洋好看的肩窝里，从肩窝亲到小腹，在三角区的短暂停留时感觉到李洋倒吸了一口气，就趁这个空档一口含入，然后开始包裹进促，不一会儿李洋也缴枪卸棒。

5、  
李洋也不知道自己怎么回事就跟岳明辉过到了一块儿去。岳明辉现在会送他去走秀，有空的话会看，即使没空在秀场结束之后也会过来接他。圈里人都知道李洋现在有主了，就之前的一个暧昧不清的女模特发信息问过他怎么回事，李洋想了想，回了一个“弯了。”算是正主盖章了这段关系。尤其是无意中知道了他讨厌的那个小模特虽然也跟岳明辉睡过几次，但是从来没有留下过夜，甚至还收钱的时候，油然而生的优越感让他狠狠干了岳明辉一晚上，那叫一个酣畅淋漓。渐渐地也习惯了岳明辉的骚话连篇，感觉就这样也不错。  
但是李洋多年的走秀经历告诉他，顺风顺水的走秀是不可能的，永远不可能的。岳明辉的前男友回来了。  
岳明辉收到卜凡告诉他他回国了的信息的时候正在跟他的宝贝儿洋讨论晚上要去吃什么，于是顺手给卜凡回了一句：“宝贝儿，我知道了。”看到卜凡回了一个亲亲的表情之后，岳明辉才意识到自己给谁回了什么。虽然没有明说，但是他跟李洋现在就是在谈恋爱了，他把之前的草草们都割断了，李洋也完全被他掰弯了，看片儿都是陪他一起看G片了。卜凡这个时候回来的真的不是时候。岳明辉眯着眼想起跟卜凡分手时候的话，那个时候他决定要回国了，但是卜凡执意不肯，说回国了的发展并不好，说回国了他们的关系并不好，反正无论如何不跟他一起回国，一气之下他就决定分手算了，几年的感情说断就断。他们俩的感情真的很好，他从一个纯理工直男被卜凡带得满嘴骚话，卜凡也被他带的成绩突飞猛进成为青年才俊，他们互相影响相互倾慕，以至于分手后的很久，岳明辉自慰都喊着卜凡的名字，也没办法喜欢别人，跟别人约完宁愿拿钱买也不谈感情，所以他很珍惜李洋，但是，失落的发现居然也还放不下卜凡。  
世界就是这么小，晚上李洋带岳明辉去了一个网红餐厅，吃饭的时候餐厅突然有人弹钢琴，岳明辉看向那个钢琴师的眼神，李洋觉得那个眼神要是望向他，他能马上带着人去卫生间来一发。顺着岳明辉眼神看过去，钢琴师着实不错，虽然坐着，但是能看出腿长手长，腰细肩宽，燕尾服妥帖的穿在身上，包裹着的身姿一定是曼妙诱人的。李洋觉得这人的品相比他们一起看的G片主演也不差啊。怪不得岳明辉会看得双眼冒火。但是就这么当着自己的面爬墙头，李洋觉得脸上真的挂不住了。一曲结束，钢琴师站起来有礼貌的行礼致敬，岳明辉终于转过头来把一杯香槟一饮而尽。“那是我前男友。”喝完之后岳明辉不带任何感情的给李洋解释说明。李洋听完也只能把一杯香槟一饮而尽。

6、  
“嗯？撩完就跑？”岳明辉泡在浴缸里，还端着一杯威士忌在小酌，不期然的看到卜凡发来的信息。  
刚才吃完饭，李洋说还是先冷静两天吧。岳明辉回来泡在浴缸里已经加了几次热水了，但是还是没有冷静。看到卜凡的信息更是冷静不了了。  
“嗯......”  
“哟，听到我回来就射了？”  
“你怎么回来了？”  
“宝贝儿，我想你了。”  
“......”  
“宝贝儿，不留着点儿给我吗？”  
“卜凡，我们分手了。”  
“所以呢，宝贝儿？”  
“......”  
“宝贝儿，我想你了。”  
岳明辉认命的呼出一口气，把他家地址发了过去，然后就闭气把整个人滑到浴缸里，他觉得卜凡是他命里的坎儿，过不去的那种。  
岳明辉刚把浴室收拾完就听见门铃声，他站在电梯口等待命运的审判。电梯门一打开就看见一个颀长的身影拖着个行李箱走了出来。  
“宝贝儿，不给我一个法式热吻吗？”卜凡走过来就搂住岳明辉深吻了起来。岳明辉本来有一肚子的话要跟他说，但是就这么被一个吻收买了。两个人从门房吻到了客厅，卜凡的吻技一如既往，身高压制下岳明辉要半攀在他的身上，卜凡牢牢抱住他，让岳明辉又找到了消失多年的安全感。“宝贝儿，想我吗？”卜凡已经把岳明辉的浴袍扒了下来，轻舔着胸前的凸起，岳明辉的体香多年过后还是这么让他发狂。岳明辉的呻吟若有若无的流淌出来，伸手抓住卜凡的头发，又献上自己的柔唇。“宝贝儿，都洗完澡等我啦，那我们要不要赶紧开始啊。”“唔...嗯...”卜凡一把抱住岳明辉，让他把双腿盘在自己腰上，“宝贝儿，长肉了啊。”岳明辉又吻住了卜凡的嘴，软舌长驱直入，在卜凡的牙齿间吸吮，想要把卜凡的话都堵回肚子里。躺倒在床上，卜凡轻车熟路的给岳明辉做了扩张工作，因为刚洗过澡，润滑做得很顺利，然后就在岳明辉被卜凡修长的手指捣弄的神志不清的时候，卜凡挺身而入了。卜凡的硬物，熟悉又陌生。在岳明辉的后庭里横冲直撞，直捣穴蕊最敏感柔软的那一点，岳明辉抖得双腿颤颤连声求饶。“宝贝儿，求饶要怎么说？”“宝贝儿，我，我，我不行了。”“乖，宝贝儿，那要怎么办啊。”“宝贝儿，我给你口。”卜凡听完这句话满意的一下子将硬物抽了出来，岳明辉瞬间感觉到空虚，又紧抱住卜凡求他不要出来，卜凡笑笑又从善如流的挺了进去。然后在岳明辉被顶得自己射出了白浊后，又浪叫得快虚脱的时候，卜凡把自己抽了出来，把岳明辉抱着坐在床边，自己站了起来让岳明辉含住了自己的硬物。岳明辉熟悉卜凡的每一寸肌肤，他的口腔也熟悉，很快就适应了这个硬物的熟悉感，然后开始含弄起来。岳明辉的口活是得到过卜凡钦点的，收拾起自己来也是一套一套的，很快卜凡就倾囊泄出。  
卜凡紧抱住岳明辉，轻轻吻在他的脖子上，“宝贝儿，想你。”说罢把头埋在岳明辉的颈窝里，使劲闻了闻。然后就抱着已经虚脱的岳明辉进到浴室里面，结果没忍住又在浴室里来了一套非常规操作，连续两次之后两个人都已经筋疲力尽。浴室也面目全非了。卜凡搂着岳明辉用莲蓬头仔细得洗干净之后又抱回床上，自己再回到浴室清洗干净，等他躺在岳明辉旁边的时候，已经听到岳明辉沉沉睡过去的呼吸声。

7、  
又是五天没有联系了。李洋把手机点开了又锁上，锁上了又打开。他把岳明辉的聊天置顶了，最后一条信息是那天晚上岳明辉发的：宝贝儿，你在楼下等我。然后就是两人在吃饭的地方碰见前男友，之后就再没见面过了，甚至连信息都没有过。李洋想，他终究是玩儿不过岳明辉这样的老浪蹄子吧。轻易的动了心，轻易的被抛弃，毕竟他连被掰弯都这么轻易。他甚至不确定自己是不是真的弯了，毕竟他对别的男性都没什么兴趣，只有想到岳明辉在他怀里叫着“宝贝儿”的时候会有强烈的反应。但是已经五天都没有联系了，他不知道自己是不是已经被岳明辉抛弃了，他曾经跟岳明辉别的炮友比起来，以为自己是不一样的，但是现在前男友出来了他就原形毕露了，并没有什么不一样。  
晚上李洋自己吃了一顿索然无味的晚饭之后，路过了上次最后跟岳明辉一起吃饭的网红餐厅，突然像下定决心似的，开车往岳明辉家的方向过去。李洋早就知道了岳明辉家的电梯密码，已经在电梯前等着了，猛然又觉得很忐忑，自己这么不告而来到底是不是好事，电梯门打开的时候，李洋捏了捏拳头走了进去。按了密码，开弓没有回头箭，电梯再停下的时候，李洋走了出去。  
门房和客厅的灯都关着，走进去看到卧室好像开着灯，李洋听见自己的心跳声在耳边轰鸣，推开卧室门就看到岳明辉红着脸在一个人的身下求饶。眼睛突然就红了起来，转身要走。卜凡长腿一迈过来拦在李洋的前面。李洋低头就看见卜凡的硬物，瞬间男人本能对比了一下，果然不相上下。岳明辉已经裹着浴袍过来抱住了李洋，脸上情欲带来的嫣红还没有消退，柔唇还带着火热的体温就吻上了李洋的侧脸。李洋还没有消化掉目前的情况，就已经被岳明辉火热的吻吻到失去了理智，被拉着走到了床边。岳明辉继续吻着李洋，双手麻利得给李洋从上衣脱到了内裤，李洋的硬物早已有了反应。卜凡点了根烟坐在窗边的沙发上看着这一幕，李洋竟然在这样的场景下产生了异样的快感，在岳明辉给自己内裤脱下的瞬间，就迫不及待的按住他的头含住了自己的坚挺。岳明辉跪在地上，忘情的舔蹭着李洋硬物的每一寸敏感带。李洋的手握住岳明辉湿漉漉的头发，想象着他的汗是来自于上一个人，这种感觉又反向刺激了自己，忍不住按着岳明辉含吞的更深一点。岳明辉含着李洋忘情的动着，又用一只手握住了自己的硬物开始有节奏的撸起来。旁边的卜凡抽完了一支烟，走过来就着岳明辉撸出的一点白液润滑了一下岳明辉的后庭，然后一个挺身就插了进去。三个人很快就在岳明辉的调配下达到了节奏一致，须臾三个人齐齐释放了出来。  
李洋作为唯一没太出力的主儿，抱起已经快虚脱的岳明辉去了浴室，流水声哗哗得冲在俩人的皮肤上，卜凡也赤身裸体的走了进来，俯下身亲了一下接近昏迷状态的岳明辉，看着李洋细心的给岳明辉清洗干净之后，又把人抱出去放到了床上。等李洋和卜凡双双洗完回到卧室的时候，岳明辉又已经睡得昏了过去。  
卜凡走到窗边点燃了一支烟，递给李洋，李洋想了想接了过来。  
“卜凡。您怎么称呼？”卜凡又给自己点燃了一支烟，问道。  
“李洋。不用这么客气了吧。”李洋不常抽烟，学着卜凡的样子吐出一个烟圈来。  
“嗯，是不用客气了。”卜凡透过烟圈瞄了一眼床上熟睡的人，感到现在这个场景有点好笑，“我也没想到发展成这样。”  
“......”李洋又吐出一口烟，扭头看了看岳明辉。  
“他应该是很喜欢你。有几次都叫的你的名字，李洋，是吧。”  
“......”李洋是真的没想到会跟自己喜欢的人的前男友在一起讨论这样的话题。  
“嘿，你别都不说话啊，我一个人说多尴尬啊。”  
“哦，说什么？”  
“一三五、二四六，周天together，能接受吗？”卜凡的一支烟抽完了，把烟蒂灭了扔到烟灰缸里，双眼直直的又诚恳的看向李洋。  
李洋没有说话，看着窗外的点点星光，他想起有一次事后抱着岳明辉坐在床头，岳明辉指着窗外给他念了一首诗：我想和你虚度时光，比如低头看鱼，比如把茶杯留在桌子上离开，浪费它们好看的阴影。我还想连落日一起浪费，比如散步，一直消磨到星光满天。我还要浪费风起的时候，坐在走廊发呆，直到你眼中的乌云，全部被吹到窗外。  
李洋熄灭了烟，冲卜凡点了点头。


End file.
